Saving Her Love
by Mimi Moonstone
Summary: Darien has gone missing in America! Can Serena save him in time? Or will he be lost to her forever?
1. Chapter One, You Can't Change My Mind!

Saving Her Love  
  
Chapter one  
  
Serena's Decision  
  
By Mimi Moonstone  
  
Serena opened her eyes, and looked at the picture on her nightstand. She laid there and a single tear fell from her eye. The picture was of her and Darien, and she missed him so much. He had gone to America on a job. He said he would be back very soon, but that was over a month ago, and she was starting to get worried that he was in trouble. If he was, then there was no way she could help him, and that sadden her. If only, she thought, I could hear from him, that would make me happy. Later on she shared her thoughts with the other scouts.  
  
"Come on Serena! I'm sure Darien is fine. You shouldn't worry so much." said Rai  
  
"But Serena maybe right. I mean we haven't even gotten an email from him, he could be in danger." said Ami  
  
"Yeah, Darien is the prince of earth, if anything should happen to him, then that would be big trouble", said Mena  
  
"But are we sure he is even in danger" said Leta  
  
"There is only one way", the scouts looked at Serena, "I have to go to America and find him"  
  
"But serena-" Luna started  
  
"No, I made up my mind," serena interrupted, "I bought my flight ticket" she held up her ticket "and I'm going disguised" she held up the old Luna disguise pen. "And no one can stop me"  
  
The scouts stared at Serena, even Artimis and Luna stared at her, all of them dumbstruck.  
  
The some one walked in.  
  
"You can do it, moon-mamma. Go bring papa home." it was Rini  
  
Serena looked at her future daughter and couldn't help but smile. She hugged Rini.  
  
"I will Rini, I will"  
  
"Serena, I'm coming with you!"  
  
Serena looked at Luna  
  
"Ok luna, if u don't mind the luggage compartment."  
  
"I don't"  
  
" We'll miss you both" said the scouts, and Rini in unison.  
  
"Luna I'll miss you" said Artimis  
  
At that serena hugged them all, and left for her flight to america. 


	2. Chapter Two, The Flight

Saving Her Love  
  
Chapter two  
  
The Flight  
  
Serena went home after telling the scouts, with Luna at her heal. She went to her room and grabbed her bags. Then she went down to the kitchen were her mom, dad, and Sammie were.   
  
"Mom, dad, I'm going to America." Her mom, whom was cooking stopped, and her dad put down the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"What!" her mom was the first to speak.  
  
"I'm going to America. To bring Darien back."  
  
"I knew it had sumtin to do with your dumb boyfriend," said Sammie  
  
"Sammie I don't have time to argue with you, my flight leaves in an hour."  
  
Her mom and dad knew she was serious, because Serena didn't even make a comeback to Sammie.  
  
"Serena are you sure you want to go to America?"  
  
"Yes dad I want to. Darien hasn't even sent an email, something is wrong"  
  
"Well if your sure, then you can go to America"  
  
"Thanks dad" Serena rushed up and hugged him  
  
"Bye mom" she hugged her mom, who still hadn't spoken.  
  
"Bye Sammie, you little brat." she messed his hair up.  
  
With that she walked out the front door, with Luna and her luggage.  
  
Serena was sitting in the waiting area of the airport. Luna had already been sent to the luggage compartment. Serena stood up and walked to the restroom. When she walked in, it was empty. So she locked the door and took out her Luna disguise pen.  
  
"Luna disguise pen, turn me into a beautiful business woman." after it transformed her she looked in the mirror, and a beautiful woman in a business suite, with glasses on and hair done in a bun looked back. As she left the restroom a lady over the intercom said that the flight to America was loading in dock 4, which was were Serena was. As she walked to the plane a lady at the door asked for her ticket, when she gave it to her the lady smiled and pointed to Serena's seat. Serena sat down and took out a cell phone, which had a speaker in Luna's collar.  
  
"Luna are you there?"  
  
Luna looked up from a book she was reading and she put a paw on her collar.  
  
"Yes serena I'm here, were are you?"  
  
"I'm on the flight."  
  
"Have you used the pen serena?"  
  
"Yes Luna I have, I have a gray business suite and glasses on, with my hair in a bun."  
  
" Really? No pigtails?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Ok, when are we taking off?"  
  
"In about 20 minutes."  
  
"Ok then, luna over and out"  
  
"Bye luna"  
  
Serena clicked her phone off and folded it back up. As serena put the phone in her purse, a man sat down in front of her. Serena suddenly was struck with the smell of roses. Serena hurryingly took out her phone and dialed rei's number.  
  
"Hello rei speaking"  
  
"Rei, its serena"  
  
"Hey serena, are you in America yet?"  
  
"No my flight leaves in about," serena looked at her watch "10 minutes."  
  
"Wells what wrong?"  
  
"Some guy just sat down in front of me right, and when he did I was hit in full blast by the fragrance of roses."  
  
"Ok, that's pretty weird"  
  
"Yeah, so have you felt any weird vibes lately?"  
  
"No can't say I have"  
  
"I can"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have a strange feeling that there is an evil presence on this flight."  
  
"Oh-no, well I'll go ask the spirits and call u back in about 2 to 3 minutes."  
  
"Ok Rei, I'll be waiting"  
  
Back at Rei's house Rei sat in with her eyes closed in front of the fire.  
  
"Spirits hear my plea, if there is any evil I should know about tell me now."  
  
As soon as she said that an image popped into Rei head. It was of the guy in front of serena.  
  
"Uh-oh"  
  
Rei rushed to the phone and dialed serena.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Serena, Get of that flight!"  
  
"Rei? What's wrong?"  
  
"The guy in front of u is the evil presence!"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Get off now!"  
  
"No I can't I must stay, Luna is on this flight, and this is the only flight for a week to America."  
  
"Well then be careful. You can't die."  
  
"I'm not gonna die Rei, if this demon tries anything I've got eternal scout power *wink*"  
  
"Ok serena" Rei said in a calm voice "call me when you is America"  
  
"Ok Rei, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
With that serena closed her phone and put in in her purse again, ready for the long flight ahead. 


End file.
